Mt Silver Ski Resort
by misakiluvusagi
Summary: 13 friends go in for a good time. 6 couples come out...
1. intro

Mt. Silver Ski Resort

Summary: 13 lucky friends check in. 6 lucky couples check out. Mt. Silver Luxuries co.

A/N: guys, I got this idea one night while it was raining and hailing outside. Then I thought of my game soul silver, and then I thought about red (role-play on facebook) then Mt. Silver! I think I've given up on my past story so I'm deleting it… sorry… anyways I promise this one will be a good one!

_Chapter 1: introduction_

"Oh my goodness you have to be kidding me!" Blue yelled excitedly. "I'll reread it if you think I'm lying" silver said a little irritated from the girls squeal. All the dex holders won a trip to Mt. Silver's Ski Resort. You'd be stupid not to be as excited as the girls were. Blue, Yellow, and Crys at least. Platinum was used to luxuries, and Sapphire was'nt into that kind of stuff.

"Silver if you're lying to me I swear-"Crys started angrily.

'I'm not lying dammit read for yourself!" Silver got annoyed and threw the paper at her. She started to read the paper. It wasn't a lie. They really were going to the resort. It was arranged, paid for, and signed by all four professors. "OOOH MI GAWD WE REALLY ARE GOING!" Crys was over joyed by the fact, silver was annoyed at her squeals as well. "Look if you want to go stop all that unnecessary screaming!" Silver was pissed. "Anyways, I have to go tell the idiots now." Silver said, and with that he walked off…

#*#*#

"This is gonna be awesome!" Gold yelled, he was acting like the girls… Silver just let out a sigh. "We don't have very long so I suggest you guys start packing immediately" Silver gruffed. "oh lighten up silv~ we'll be prepared" gold teased. He always itched Silver on like that. "don't call me that and you better be" Silver said flatly. He walked off to get his things together. "It's weird we live in the same house…." Green just blountly stated. "Yeah but we are weird…" Emerald came back.

It was true. But they all loved each other as the best of friends. Little did they know, love was making its own turn of events…

Time for 7th period!

Edit: I don't know how frequently I will be able to post chapters. I want to be more organized and be able to update every week like my favorite author (aero-dragons sky) but sadly, multimedia and book reports and crap keeps me busy… and this chapter was shorter than I intended it to be…


	2. we're here

Another chapter! Hopefully this one will turn out longer than I want it to because at the moment I am in tech art and were doing magazine articles… ANYWAYS a little question for my readers: should I do an introduction banter with the characters? I know it's funny so I was thinking about doing it.

Green: oops too late we're already here~

Me: oh gawd

Gold: ha, ha we're invading your vital regions

Me: save the Hetalia stuff until we do crossovers

Random character: THIS ISH AINT FUNNY

Me: IT WILL BE AND YOU WILL FUCKING LEIK IT!

Random character: …

Me: haters gone hate. Anyways kiddies how'd ya like that? Trust me, more to come…

Pokémon not mine random character is

It was time to go to Mt. silver, since their home was Kanto it wouldn't take very long. Red was using his Pidgeot, Green was riding on Charizard, blue was flying on Jiggly, Yello0w shared with Blue, Gold was flying on Mantaro, Silver was riding Honchkrow, Crys was flying on Tupeon (she could just teleport but what fun would that be), Sapphire and Ruby were going aquatic with Mimi, Emerald was sharing with Crys, and the little Sinnoh trio wanted to be cute and used Platinum's money to catch a plane…

They had to leave at 5 in the morning. "Gold get your lazy ass up!" Silver yelled at gold to get up. "5 more minutes mommy…" Gold slurred back. Silver had a short temper, so he slapped Gold and the nest thing made Silver even angrier. His exact words were "You like to play rough don't you Silver?~" Let's just say, Gold eneded up with a Bloody nose and a Black eye, and a possible concussion….

Red and Green were already outside waiting, the Hoenn dex holders were already gone. Water travels would take a bit longer. At the moment everyone were already outside Mew came out of nowhere.

"Uuummmmmmmm… How ya doinn?" Blue was the first to speak, everyone else were in shock.

"Good and you?"

"greeeaatt…"

"Are you the humans who are going to that silver mountain?"

"yes why?"

"See ya there then"

And with that mew floated off in a bubble… everyone's mouths were wide open…

"oookkkkaaayyyyyy….. That was, interesting…" Gold stated, he was just as shocked as the rest.

"Well anyways, let's get going before we're late and our passes are void" Silver said getting a bit agitated at the past events with Mew."WAIT!" Emerald halted everyone who were starting their Pokémon up. "What?" Crys asked curiously with her head tilted. "WE FORGOT THE SNACKS!" Silver face palmed, "GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE WITH CRYS NOW OR YOUR STAYING!" Silver was infuriated. Emerald has officially pissed him off… Yellow snickered at Emerald, Blue glanced at Yellow and noticed she was blushing.

"_I think I know what's going on here' _Blue thought to herself.

The journey was going to be a long one…

**AT MT. SILVER**

"Oh I thought it would take ages to get here!" Blue said sounding relieved. Then that's when the Hoeen Dex holders pooped up out of the frozen lake. "OH MY GOD THAT'S COLD!" Sapphire complained. "what did you think it was gonna be warm?" Silver retorted. Hes so negative. "I can't wait to get to my warm room! I hope I don't have Hypothermia…" Ruby dwelled on.

The Sinnoh dex holders popped up. They got glared at. "H-hey guys…" Pearl started. He needed to come up with an excuse as to why they took a first class plane and everyone else was cold.

"We can explain!" Pearl plead

"Well start." Green said , just seconds away from punching him

"I-it was Missy's idea!"

"W-wait what? You were the one who stole my money and I had no choice!" Platinum explained

"You're RICH! Up to your **waist **in diamonds, pearls, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, crystals, gold, and silver _no pun intended_!"

"Still you have no reason to s-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Blue screamed. Everyone was silent. "all that matters is that we're at this awesome place and we're together and safe." She tried to catch the hearts of them, when all seemed well she smiled warmly.

"Kinda corny don't ya think Blue?" Green teased.

"THAT'S IT!" Blue had enough. She tried to tackle Green but was held down by Crys and Sapphire.

"LEMME AT 'EM!"

"Down girl…" Crys tried to console the brunette, to no avail Blue broke free.

"RRRRAAAWWWRRRRR!" she lunged at the boy but was Blocked by Someone. Red. "What are we gonna do with you?" Red carried the girl off to cool down, if that was even possible on that cold mountain.

Things were gonna be fun around there.

DONE! I sorta liked this chapter though. Its longer and the story moved along well. I'm proud of myself *pats back*

Gold: yeah we don't care

Me: SHUT UP! Don't make me get silver on you…

Gold:…

Me: anyway, can you guys see some of the relationships and crushes developing already? X3


	3. food and love

Okay guys… schools been a real pain lately, I mean seriously, the principle is so freaking strict… 8th graders got in trouble and she went off on us at an assembly… gosh I hate her…

Anyways enough about my school life, let's get on with the disclaimers and such!

Red: when will this story actually START?

Me: don't get snappy with me young man! I OWN you.

Red: no you don't, Satoshi Tajiri and Pokémon pplz do!

Me: lol he's right! I own nothing. ANYWAYS let's get going! Btw do you KNOW how hard it is to type this in school without people looking over to your computer? VERY! Nosy children…

Gold: C'MON ALREADY I WANNA SEE WHO I'LL END UP MARRYING

Me: DON'T RUSH ME DAMMIT I'M ONLY 13 GOSH!

Ruby: if your 13 then why are you writing crap like this and making us swear?

Me: STFU RUBY! You DRIVE me to use language like that… ANYWAYS AGAIN LET'S GET ON WITH THE FREAKING SHOW!

Day one

After the Dex Holders settled in and wanted to explore (get something to eat) the resort a bit more. Green took out his brochure from the Suites lobby, "So, the brochure says that the best restaurants around are Captain G's Magicarp, Cherubi Garden, and Burger Slowking." He announced to the group.

"BURGERS" the other guys except for Ruby and Silver yelled.

"CHERUBI GARDEN" the girls and Ruby, this time, chanted.

"Captain G's Magicarp it is…" Silver confirmed. "Awww…" everyone sighed in disappointment. Silver was always the ring leader it seemed. They all walked to the restaurant to give the Pokémon some rest, even more disappointed because of that. They were lazy…

Later at the restaurant, Emerald had a sudden realization that he found a beautiful Topaz ring back in Johto and decided to keep it when no one claimed it. He thought it would be a nice gesture to give to one of the girls. "Umm Yellow?" Emerald could be shy sometimes. "Huh?" she looked up and tilted her head in the cutest way which made Emerald blush. "U-um can y-you walk o-outside with me for a second?" "_Why am I so shaky, is it Yellow making my face burn and stuttering uncontrollably? Do… do I… love her?_" Emerald thought to himself. He did. He was in love.

They were outside. It started snowing gently, just enough to cool Emeralds' face down a bit. "so what did you want Emmy?" That was Yellows pet name for him. It drove him crazy when Gold called him that but with Yellow he found I source of comfort that let her off.

"Umm I wanted to give you something. H-here." Emerald took out the ring. It was a sterling silver ring with a bright yellow topaz in the middle of it, surrounded by little diamonds. It was real. And not tarnished at all. "Oh you bought this for me?"

"Actually no, I found it but its especially for you, Yellow" he started to blush again.

"Thank you Emmy!" she jumped into his arms happily and kissed his red stained cheek.

"Haha your welcome, I did it just for you!"

"Really? Me? No one has ever done something like this before Emmy… and… I always… sorta thought you were special… I think I even kinda…L-" Yellow was cut off by Red running towards them. "Hey where were y-"but Red was quickly cut off by Blue covering up his mouth to shut him up. "I'm sorry for this idiot! Please continue." She sweat dropped and dragged Red off. "Well that was weird." Emerald sighed, "So umm what were you uh saying?" he had hope in his voice.

"Well umm… it's not easy to say but… okay, how would you feel if I did this?" Yellow said then she gently kissed him on the lips. Emerald was caught off guard. And he felt weak in the knees, Yellows hug afterwards caught him and kept him from falling though. After an awkward silence he finally spoke. "Umm how long have you felt that way?"

"A while now… you just never caught on… did you umm like it?"

"Heck yes!" Yellow giggled, pleased with his answer.

"Well I guess this makes us boyfriend girlfriend?" she said hopefully.

"Of course!"

"Great! But we should keep it a secret until the time is right. Kay?"

"Uh. Yeah!"

She kissed Emerald once again before they walked back into the restaurant to finish their probably now cold dinner and come up with a lie to tell the others. Two kids in love. The cutest thing ever!

Okay so umm… yeah this chapter came out sweeter and better than I thought! Hope you liked it! I don't feel like doing then banter right now. I still have my page essay thingy to do… any errors plz tell me but don't flame. chapter two comin up soon~


End file.
